


Wind and static

by Verse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Consequences, Gen, Lost in Time, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Max lived past the storm, but she doesn't think it will ever stop howling in her soul.





	Wind and static

She's standing by the lighthouse, every inch of skin pounded by the falling rain. The wind hurls around her, roaring with deafening strength- it’s monopolizing all her senses, rendering her blind and deaf- and yet at the same time opens doors that allow her to  _see_ and  _hear_ and  _feel_ way more than she’d ever be able to without it.

She feels each  _what if_ and  _could be_ more as a participant than she sees them as an outsider.

She’s Max Caulfield standing by the lighthouse. She’s Max Caulfield pulling on the tape around her wrists. She’s Max Caulfield with a tongue down her throar and hands on her hips. She’s a thousand in a billion universes and it could make her head spin- if the world itself wasn’t already.

One of these universe feels slightly more real- the one she’s in, the one she chose. But focusing on it is hard- you can’t simply  _ignore_ a tornado. Thankfully she doesn’t need to right now- she’s safe and alone in her room in the main timeline.

Following a conversation or even plainly walk back to her dorm is would be a nightmare in her state -are the ramps part of the universe her feet belong to or not? Has she gotten Kate killed or not? Did she water the plant, say yes or no, got back the flash drive, pulled the trigger? Presents mix up easily- just like pasts, and futures.

So she waits and watches, the possibilities and opportunities flashing through the wind. The storm will calm down, eventually, and she’ll be able to jump back in her room- stuff what she sees in the back of her head and _be_ , if only for a short while.

It’ll calm down, but it won’t stop- it never does. It’ll haunt her and taunt her with choices and consequences for the rest of her life.

Good thing, she thinks, that lighthouses are sturdy.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm. Leave a review in passing!!


End file.
